When Gorillaz Go Missing
by gorillazfreaks
Summary: There is 2 investagtors going out of business but when a certain band goes missing will they save them in time then the odd events afterword First Fic now with chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

**When Gorillaz GoMissing**

by,Amanda and Sara

Disclamer :Me and Sara do not own Gorillaz

Chapter 1 **_The day the dude takes a crap and murdoc humps the air_**

One day in Kong Studios the gorillaz were rehersing for a concert in New Jersey.

Murdoc said, "I'll be right back i need to go take a crap"

2-D yelled, " You better not clog the toilet again"

"SHUT UP FACE-ACHE" murdoc screamed

While murdoc was goin into the smelly stall with pee all over the floor he heard a constapaded guy in the other stall.

"What the hell is wrong with him he's been tryin to go to the bathroom for 5 weeks. He still never left the stall," said murdoc

Murdoc then finally went to the bathroom cloging the toilet as usawal.When murdoc finally got out the stall the dude in the other stall finally took his crap witch smelled like someone had just took a turd and roasted it.

"Is someone cooking a piece of shit or something "questioned murdoc? Just then murdoc passes out on pee-covered floor. He has a dream of making out with Paula and starts humping the guy's leg.

"Eewwwwwwwwww" yells the guy he then throws murdoc into a potato sack.

Then murdoc starts humping nothing in the sack.

2 hours later

Russel slams his fists onto the table

"Where the heck is he it 's been 2 hours?" said Russel.

"Let's go check on him," said 2-d

"I suggest we all go," says noodle

The rest of the band goes over to the toilets. The see a bag wiggling around on the ground making moaning sounds. They recognized the voice to be murdoc. They assumed he was humping nothing inside a bag.

Noodle squealed, " That's so wrong i can't look or i'll puke"

"I think murdoc is roasting a turd in there 'cause it smells like someone is cooking a turd or something," said Russel

" I agree," announced 2-d.

Then the three of them passed out.

The dude then walks out of stall and putt's the rest of them in bags. A lot cleaner then the one Murdoc's in and crapped in.

"That was way to easy," Yelled the dude

He then dragged them all out of Kong studios.


	2. Carie and Hunter

Disclamer:We do not gorillaz or fred fred burger

this whole chapter is baasically all phone calls

Chapter 2** _Carrie and Hunter_**

2 investigators were going out of business 'cause of the lack of cases. There names Carrie and Hunter. Carrie has medium length dirty blond hair blue eyes and likes wearing hats Hunter has dirty blond hair green eyes and likes watching scary movies with zombies. They both hate Paula or actually want to kill Paula they also think murdoc is flipping gay i mean REALY GAY. They were watching a zombie movie when they got a call. It was there boss Fred Fred Burger. Carrie paused the movie and hunter answered the phone.

"Hello" said hunter"

HI" said Fred Fred burger

"What the heck do you want?" said hunter

"Yes"replied Fred Fred burger

"Yes what "said hunter now annoyed

"Yes IF YOU DON'T GET A GOOD CASE SOON YOU'RE FIRED! Yelled Fred Fred burger.

"FINE i think you just made me deaf in one ear," said hunter

"FRED FRED BURGER FRED FRED BURGER FRED FRED BURGER FRED FRED BURGER... judge where are the nachos" asked Fred Fred burger

"WHAT" yelled hunter really confused

"Where are the nachos?" asked Fred Fred burger

" How am i supposed to know" asked hunter

"Can you help me find them? " asked Fred Fred burger

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO"yelled hunter

"Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger fre-" Fred Fred burger was hung up on.

"God " said hunter to Carrie

"What happened "said Carrie

"He called me judge asked for nachos and kept singing Fred Fred burger "

"Oohhh" said Carrie

" He also said we are fired if we do not get a case"

" Let's just continue with the movie," said Carrie

Just then the phone rings again.

"You answer it," said hunter then she pauses the movie

Carrie answers the phone.

"Hello" said Carrie

"FRED FRED BURGER FRED FRED BURGER FRED FRED BURGER" sings Fred Fred burger

" QQUUUIIIITTTTEEE" yells Carrie then hangs up the phone.

The phone rings again.

WWWHHHHAAATTTT!" yells Carrie

"I heard you 2 girls are professional detectives," said some guy

"Yea we are who are you?" asked Carrie

"I am the gorillaz manager," said the manager

"Seriously" said Carrie

"Yea. As you may know that the gorillaz went missing 2 days ago." said the manager

"Yea"said Carrie

"Well we will like you 2 to take the case" Said the manager

"Really yea sure we will bye." said Carrie

She then hangs up on him.

The phone rings again.

"Hello" says Carrie

"Judge i found the nachos and it made my poop poo really stinky. Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger fr-" Carrie hangs up on him

"Hunter i think we got a case we have to find the gorillaz"

"Cool"

Then the phone rings again it was 2-d.

"STOP CALLING US" yelled Carrie and hunter

"Fine but right now I'm in a sack in a run down factory and murdoc is humping the air "said 2-d

"Ooohhhh" said Carrie and hunter" don't worry 2-D we are on our way bye"

"Hurry and bye." said 2-d


	3. Research

Disclamer:once again we do not own gorillaz or fred fred burger

Chapter 3 **_the research_**

Since Carrie and hunter are expert detectives it didn't take long to find clues. They went to Kong studios to see if there is any clue. They got to the gates of Kong when they met up with the security guards.

"Sorry we are not letting any one in due to the gorillaz missing ness," said the guard

"We are Carrie and hunter private investigators" said Carrie and hunter showing him there badges" we came to search Kong for clues to find the gorillaz"

"Ok then come on in," replied the security guard

Carrie and hunter then walked through the gates to Kong. While walking up the path way zombies started rising out of the ground. All of sudden a zombie gorilla started chasing them. They stood there just staring at it then they said.

" Holy crap we have to friging run away now. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed and ran up to Kong. They made it up to Kong with out being attacked.

Hunter thought of an idea" how about we destroy Murdoc's Winnebago."

"And if he catches us we could say we were searching for clues." continued Carrie then they give each other a hive five.

_In Murdoc's Winnebago_

Carrie and hunter were throwing stuff out of cabinets and other things. Carrie found three TV's supposedly security TV's.

"Hey hunter i think i found something" said Carrie

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW" yelled hunter"it' s one of Murdoc's THONGS andI touched it" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Come on hunter snap back to realityI thinkI found something." said Carrie

"What" questioned hunter

" I found some security camera TV's. So if we rewind for 2 days we could see what happened to the band," said Carie

"Good idea" said hunter

They watched the videotape for hours, bored as hell. Until, they found where the gorillaz got kid napped.

"Hey Carrie maybe we should check the bathroom 'cause that's where the gorillaz got kidnapped"

"Yea that's a good idea," replied Carrie

_In the bathroom_

"Since you left your laptop at the apartment i will search for run down factory's" said hunter

"And i will search the bathroom" continued Carrie

All of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared and out popped their boss Fred Fred burger. He was a fuzzy, green, elephant monster thing.

"Hey judge where are the nacho's again," asked Fred Fred burger

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" yelled Carrie and hunter

"Then i'll go find them Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger." sang Fred burger

Carrie said "i found an address in the stall. Did someone cook a turd in here or sum thin? "

Carrie gave the address to hunter and she searched her computer for the address.

" I found it, it is the old bowling factory." said hunter

"Judge I found the nachos"said fred fred burger

"god"mumbled carie shaking her head "how is he our boss."

_Back at there Japanese styled apartment_

Carrie and hunter were doing shooting practice their targets were life size figures of Paula and murdoc. There aim was still good.

"Let's get to the factory," they said


	4. The Factory

Disclamer:we do not own gorillaz

Chapter 4 **the factory**

Carrie and hunter jumped into there black hummer and drove to the factory.

_At the factory_

The gorillaz were getting tired and 2-D was looking at his watch.

"Where are they murdoc is still humping the air."

2-d was right murdoc was still humpingthe airthinking it is Paula. Then the evil dude was about to kill 2-d with a knife.

"FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE" yelled Carrie and hunter they shot there guns and shot the evil dude in the back.

Then they let everybody out of the sacks. First they let out noodle then 2-d then russel.they kicked murdoc in the back to get him to stop humping his shit. Then got him out of the bag.

Murdoc said "would you two lovely ladies want to come back to my Winnebago sometime."

"Eewwwwwwwwww no" said Carrie and hunter.

"Where are you two from heaven?" asked 2-d

"No we are from new jersey," said Carrie and hunter  
"oh"said 2-d

Murdoc then fell asleep dreaming of Paula yet again. He started humping Russel leg. Russel then kicked his ass and broke it.

"What about the guy " questioned noodle

"Oh " they said staring at the thing. They noticed it kind of looked like Fred Fred burger. Except he was brown smart (sort of) pointy teeth and where's a cape like "murdoc"

He screamed "I am bob bob hotdog"

"Hey murdoc maybe that's your long lost brother " said noodle then everybody started cracking up then they saw murdoc who was now humping a tree.

"Bob bob hotdog bob bob hotdog bob bob hotdog bob bob hotdog"

Carrie and hunter kept shooting bob bob hotdog but he wouldn't die.

"Bob bob hotdog bob bob hotdog bob bob hotdog bob bob hotdog b-"

But then for a sudden relief murdoc farted and killed bob bob hotdog. Just then 2-d asked Carrie out and then hunter was rolling on the ground cracking up. Then hunter stopped laughing to take a breather and 2-d thought she was dead.

" OH NO SHE DIED" yelled 2-d" murdoc your ugly face killed her." then hunter got up to get a drink. 2-d was so happy that he hugged her so much it looked like 2-d was madly in love with hunter. Since Kong studios was so far away and the band was so tired that they stayed at Carrie and hunters apartment.


	5. The Apartment

Disclamer We do not own the Gorillaz Fred Fred Burger

Chapter 5** _the apartment_**

Once they got to the apartment Noodle loved it because it was clean and Japanese style. They pretty much just chated the whole time. Then 2-d and Carrie went out on a date. Hunter and noodle were hanging out at a Japanese restraunt. Russel was eating all of the food in the fridge not noticing that murdoc and Paula were making out on the table.

_Half an hour later._

Carrie and 2d met Hunter and Noodle in the hallway. They walked in the apartment and saw Murdoc and Paula making out on the kitchen table. All of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared and out stepped Fred Fred burger.

"Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Fred Fred burger now disappearing back in the smoke. Leaving some crap on the ground

"Oooookkkkkkk"said 2-D very puzzled

"We eat on that table and why is the slut in our house." said Carie and Hunter. Then they ran over to Paula .Carrie all of sudden was holding a katana and Hunter was holding a metal baseball bat. Carrie chopped Paula's head off and Hunter hit Paula's head with the bat. Her head flung out of the open window and smashing into a nearby building ."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Murdoc screeched like a girl. "You killed Paula"

"HURRAY" screamed 2-D, Noodle, and Russel.

"Eeeeeewwwww whats that smell " said Carrie, Hunter, 2-D, Russel, Noodle, and Murdoc.Suddenly Fred Fred Burger reappeared.

"Judge the nachos made my pooh poo really stinky." Said Fred Fred burger pointing at the piece of crap.

"Ooookkkkk who is cleaning up that piece of shit " said Hunter.

"Judge I have to make pooh po"said Fred Fred burger about to take a crap on the floor.

"Then go in the bathroom Fred Fred burger." said Carrie shoving Fred Fred burger into the bathroom.

" Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger fre- fre- Fred Fred burger Fred Fred burger." Sang Fred Fred burger.

"Look paula's head is smashed on the apartment ."said Carie "We smashed her head yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!"

* * *

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Paula is dead 


	6. Return of Bob Bob Hotdog

Disclamer we do not own Gorillaz, Tre Cool, Billie Joe Armstrong ,Minnie Me , Bam Margera, and Fred Fred Burger

Chapter 6 **_bob bob hotdog returns_**

The Gorillaz, Carie and Hunter woke up the next morning. And Bob Bob Hotdog walked in the door and had a gun. He was about to shoot Murdoc in the head when Tre Cool appeared out of nowhere.

"No man can eat 50 eggs," said Tre Cool.

Everyone looked at him and looked confused.

Bob Bob Hotdog was going to shoot murdoc (again) then Billie Joe comes along.

"Hey ladies" Billie said.

"What the heck is going on" Noodle said puzzled.

Billie Joe saw Carrie and Hunter then got hit in the head with a drumstick by Tre Cool.

"What the hell is going on"! Murdoc screamed.

Billie walks up to Murdoc and said, "your'e a freak!"

"Look at you, you punk thing!"Murdoc said.

"What is that small thing?" Billie asked.

"THAT'S MINI ME!" said Hunter and Carie.

"Mini Me " questioned Noodle and Russel.

Then Mini Me spoke…"eeeeeeee!"

"We can't understand your language." 2-D said.

Then hunter got the bat and hit Billie Joe on the head real hard and he died.

"Billie I forgot to say I love you!" said Paula's smashed head.

"What about bob bob hotdog?"Carie asked

They all looked at Bob Bob hotdog trying to figure out how to work the gun.

" Bob Bob Hotdog Bob Bob Hotdog Bob Bob Hotdog." Sang Bob Bob Hotdog

"Whatever." Said Carie walking away until…

"Whoa" came some voice everyone turned around to see Bam Margera on top of Bob Bob hotdog.

" Hey carie and hunter what is with this weird rug?" asked Bam looking down

"That is bob bob hotdog," said Hunter

"Not a rug" continued Carie

"oh"

The Gorillaz just stood there watching celebrity after celebrity arrive in the apartment. Wondering what the hell is going on.

"Ha I got it to work" said bob bob hotdog pointing the gun at the famous people.

"RRRRUUUUUNNNNN" yelled everybody . the huge crowd ran out of the apartment and down the hall. They got outside andMurdoc saw the shooting targets of him and Paula.

"HEY" yelled Murdoc "why am I a shooting target"

" now is not the right time Murdoc" said Hunter. Then Bob Bob Hotdog cornerd them. He was about to shoot but his gun was at of amo."danm"

"ha ha" they all said .then Fred Fred Burger appeared. He pressed a little button and Bob Bob otdog turned to dust.

"OOOOOOOKKKKKKK what the hell just happened " said Carie. Everybodys now confused .

"Bob Bob Hotdog made a self destruct button for himself. Pretty stupid.They say I'm the stupid one what ever. Fred Fred Burger Fred Fred Burger Fred Fred Burger.The green fured elephant thing disappeared.

"oooookkkkkk" said Noodle scratching her head looking very puzzeled"what just happened"

" I have no idea" said Russel

"I want to know what the hell is going on!" said Murdoc.


	7. Time to Go

sorry we haven't updated in a while even though you probaly don't care due to the lack of reviews(only one to be exact).But we are going to update anways.Truth is this was made months ago but we were going to add more though since we havn't seen each other in a while we decided to end the chapter where it is.When we see each other we'll make a new chapter.If you think it's bad just give us tips so we can make it better ok.

on with the story!

We do not own any charecters except Carie and Hunter.

Chapter 7 time to go

Everyone was walking back to the apart chatting away.

"Guys I need to go now" said tre picking up Billie Joe's dead body. Before he left he said, " I look so BEATIFUL" and disappeared.

"Eeeeeeee" then mini me disappeared. All that was left was Carie hunter bam and the gorillaz.

"So what was that all about" Said Russel

"I don't know for some odd reason celebrities randomly appear in our apartment." said Carie

"Aren't you leaving bam" asked Hunter

"No I think I might hang here for a while" said bam

"Cool"

"Danm I don't want him here" complained murdoc

"Why not" said 2-D.

"Well maybe because he is a stupid skateboarder who dresses like a kid" said murdoc staring at bam.

"I don't dress as a kid," yelled bam "if anyone dresses as a kid it's you."

"Now if you think about it all three of you dress as kids" said murdoc starring at Carie, hunter, and bam. Bam was wearing an element shirt with a pair of jeans. Carie was wearing a red element shirt with a black tie, low dark baggy jeans and a black cadet hat. Hunter was wearing baggy navy pants a red shirt with black stripes with a tie, and a trucker hat. So then Carie, hunter, murdoc, and bam were having a huge fight on who dresses like a kid. Then Carie hunter and bam grabbed their skateboards and started waking murdoc with them.  
2-D then had to break them up from attacking murdoc because noodle and Russel were playing video games. then 2-d accidentally fell on hunter.  
"I KILLED HER AGAIN" yelled 2-D in Hunters ear.  
"OOOWWW"yelled hunter cause 2-D screamed in her ear really loud and hurt her knee.  
"Sorry" said 2-D now hugging her.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"laughed murdoc and then murdoc peed himself.  
"HA HA YOU PEED YOURSELF" 2-D screamed in hunters ear (again)  
"2-D can you be any louder" said hunter now starring at 2-D  
"sorry" said 2-D yet again.  
"Guys i am going outside to skateboard does anyone else want to come." said bam  
"i will" said Carie & hunter.  
"Can i come "asked 2-D  
"You better watch out Sk8er boi." said murdoc trying to clean the pee.  
Outside...  
"WATCH OUT" BANG 2-D crashed into Carie on the skateboard.  
"2-D are you ok" asked hunter  
"i don't know"  
"how can you not know "  
"i don't know"  
"how can you not know if your hurt or not"  
i don't know my leg hurts and my head hurts really bad"  
"then your hurt"  
"oh. Can you get me some water and painkillers?"  
"2-D if you do that i will have to carry you to your room because you fall asleep"  
"so"  
"so you are more than half my height."  
"so oh my god"  
"so"  
"what the heck are you two arguing about and what about Carie she's the one that got fell on." asked bam.

"Don't worry I like pain" Said Carie "Now 2-d get off of me"

"Sorry."

Then all of a sudden...  
"i look so BEATIFUL!AAAHHH!" tre cool appeared then disappeared.  
"rrriiigggghhhttt"said bam. Carie is just sitting there starring at the three.  
"God these guys are getting on my nerves. I'm going to go relax and do some graffiti." said Carie then walked off, to who knows where.  
Then hunter gets back with some water and painkillers.  
"I have a confession to make." said 2-D then all three of them stopped where they were and turned to face 2-D.  
"what" they all of said.  
" i like Carie and hunter" said 2-D they all stopped where they were and laughed there heads off. Then Carie dropped her spray paint cans and spray paint got all over her.

"Crap." Carie the continued laughing  
"What" said 2-D  
then he starts singing  
"i love you love me we're one big happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you." then bam and Carie stop laughing and leave on their skateboards to go spray paint.  
Then bam started laughing at her because she was covered in spray paint.

"Shut up."

Then they were gone.  
"Stop i can't take it anymore ok especially the family part." said hunter  
"why, why, why, why. I-" 2-D stops because hunter just fainted.  
" oh no i killed her 3 times" cried 2-D.he then carried her up to her room.  
55 minutes later...  
"i can't believe i killed you again. We were supposed to get married and have children. Well i actually i don't know about the children. If you die then i can go out with Carie no wait she's out with bam.

R&R


End file.
